Fame
by WereBetterTogether98
Summary: Laura Marano is small town girl from kentucky, when she jokingly auditions for a movie and gets the part she flies out to California to film she meets plenty of new people. Some will be rude and unforgiving but there can always be that one who has a hint of sweetness that digs a place right into your heart...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! You know how I've been going by Lilly? Well my name is gonna be Melody (I pick and choose fake names a lot). I hope you enjoy this new story! Don't worry I will still write "Stuck"! Check out my twin Harmony's stories **__** her penname is Musiclover1218!**_

_**Xx Melody**_

**LAURA'S POV**

*on the airplane*

"In just two hours I will be in California. When I get there, someone from the movie will be there to get me and bring me to set." I muttered to myself.

Just four months ago I had auditioned for a new movie called "Everlasting" as a joke with my friends back home in Kentucky. It was about true love and how no matter what it would last forever. My friends thought it sounded stupid, so as a joke I auditioned for the part of the main girl.

Two months after the audition I got a call saying I got the part. I was shocked; I immediately told my friends who thought I was joking. When they found out I was serious they told me to turn it down. But I had always wanted to be famous so I accepted it.

They sent me the script and I was told I would have a flight out to Hollywood in two months. So here I am now, on the flight to Hollywood.

*in the airport*

I grabbed my luggage from the luggage claim and started looking for my ride.

"Laura Marano!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around and saw a lady with a sign that had my name on it.

I ran over to her," I'm Laura!"

"Great, come with me. I will be your escort while you are here for the movie. The name is Sandra." she said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you Sandra." I said to her. That was the last thing that was spoken while we walked through the airport.  
**  
**** ROSS'S POV**

" I'm so stoked to play the main guy part in this new movie, even though it sounds weird. "Everlasting" you would think they could pick a better name." I said to my friend Massie.

"Well at least you got a main part! I had to get a lesser role cause of some girl named Laura!" Massie said.

"I can't believe they didn't pick you! I mean, we are kind of a pair when it comes to movies..." I replied.

"I know, you would think the directors would have some common sense! Why did they pick this Laura girl?" she yelled.

"Well I've heard she's a great singer..." I trailed off.

"What's that gotta do with the movie?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it could be a plus." I said back to her.

"Anyways, what are we doing tonight?" Massie asked.

"I'm hanging out with Mac and Jake tonight so..." I said.

"Rude! Making plans without me! So heartless!" she replied.

"Whoa, calm down. We're not dating! I can do what I want!" I said sharply.

"Whatever Ross! I'll just go out with Sadie and Kaitlyn tonight!" She yelled walking out of my dressing room.

"And Jenna!" I yelled after her.

"Why Jenna?" she poked her head back on the room.

"Cause Kaitlyn, also known as Jake's girlfriend volunteered to babysit tonight, so Jake could come with us!" I laughed.

"Uhhhh!" she stopped away.

I sat back on my couch to relax before we had to start shooting when I heard a piano. I got up and went searching for its source.

I walked towards the piano and it was coming for a dressing room. I looked at the name on the door.

"Laura Marano." I whispered. So this is who the female lead is.

The door was cracked open so I pushed it open. But quietly so she wouldn't hear me.

She was quite beautiful. Massie is gonna hate her. She hates any girl that could possibly be prettier than her.

Laura was singing what seemed to be an original song. Cause I've never heard it before. It was great! I loved it.

When she finished I started clapping," Bravo!"

She turned around shocked because she had no idea who I was or that I was there.

"Um, who are you?" she asked.

"Don't recognize me do you?" I asked.

"Am I supposed to?" she replied.

"Well if you have seen any recent movie like, 'Last Chance' or 'Apocalypse' than yes!" I replied.

"I'm not a big movie fan..." she trailed off.

"Then how did you get the role?!" I asked.

"It was for a joke. I wasn't trying to get the part..." she replied.

"Wow... You must be that good of an actress to not mean to get a role..." I trailed off.

"Haha yeah... But really, who are you?" she asked.

"Oh sorry. I'm Ross Lynch. I play the main male lead. And your... Um... Love interest" I said shyly.

"Well that's awkward..." she replied.

"Yeah, but I mean it could be fun..." I wink at her.

"What could be?!" she asked shocked.

"NOTHING!" I suddenly screamed.

I blushed really hard. I put my hands on my face trying to hide it.

I mean even though I just met her, I kind of like her... A lot.  
I just don't want to show it, because well if I do. Massie would kill me. You can tell Massie has a huge crush on me even though she doesn't want to show it...

I feel so embarrassed! I still have my face in my hands when I reply," Um I'll see you on set..."

After that I walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**ROSS'S POV**

I walk into hair and makeup. I'm there for about 15 minutes and then I go to wardrobe.

I get dressed in royal blue high-tops, denim jeans, a white v-neck and a blue button up. Not exactly "my style" but I guess that's what they want my character looking like.

I walk out of wardrobe and I see Laura walking towards where we are supposed to be on set. She has her brown with blonde streak hair in tight curls. She had on a tan dress with a red necklace with red heels. She had bright red lipstick on too. She looked stunning. Making me fall more in love with her every moment I see her.

"ROSS!" I hear Massie yell.

"What?" I said turning to her.

"Why didn't you answer me?" she asked annoyed.

"What did you say?" I asked.

She just walked away with an annoyed look on her face.

"What did I do?" I shouted after her.

Immediately after that Laura came over to me.

"Hey Ross!" she said.

I turned to look her in the eyes. "Hey Laura."

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Oh her, um that's my friend Massie Reed. She is kind of annoyed that she didn't get the main part and you did. So I suggest not going near her..." I replied.

"Haha Um okay, I'll keep that in mind..." she replied.

"That would be good..." I laughed.

"What's your characters name?" she asked me.

"Liam Reese. You?" I replied.

"Emily Davis." she said with a smile on her face.

"Emily seems to be very dressy..." I said scanning her outfit.

"And Liam... Doesn't" she says.

"You look beautiful Laura!" I told her.

"Um, what?" she replies.

Oh gosh I've done it again," Coming!" I yelled and then ran off trying to escape the awkward and embarrassing moments I keep putting myself in.


	3. Author Note! please read

Sorry i havent been able to update the story, i got my iPod taken away and it still is... i write all my stories on my iPod then transfer them to my computer for editing... so this prevents me from writing/updating. i do have some chapters written i just havent been able to post them! please dont lose hope on my stories! I will update when i get my iPod back which could be very soon! like within the next few days

thanks for reading,

Melody


	4. Chapter 3

ROSS'S POV

"Hey Ross! Who's that cutie over there?" Mac said throwing his arm over my shoulder after I stopped running.

"Who?" I said looking in the direction he was pointing.

"That chick!" he said pointing at Laura.

"Oh that's Laura, the girl who took Massie's role... The girl even though she hasn't met, Massie hates." I replied to him.

"Oh please. Massie bought you into that whole 'Feel sorry for me' act? She's over reacting. She's just jealous cause she's single!" Mac laughed.

"What has her being single gotta do with her hating Laura?" I asked.

"Well I'm dating Sadie, and Jake is Dating Kaitlyn. And that just leaves you and Massie..." he says patting me on the back," She just feels threatened by Laura I guess, like she will steal you away from her... I don't know why she's worried, Laura's not even famous!"

Mac walked away, I guess to wardrobe.

"Steal me away from her?" I muttered to myself.

I thought for a second, then it clicked," I DON'T EVEN LIKE MASSIE!"

I immediately covered my mouth. Cause if any press heard me say that I could be in BIG trouble.

"Wait, what did you say?" I heard a girl say from behind me.

"Don't be Massie..." I whispered turning around.

I sighed when I saw it was kaitlyn.

"Oh hey kaitlyn!" I said hugging her.

"Ross, did you say what I just think you said?" she asked.

"Depends on what you think I said!" I replied trying to confuse her.

" You said you didn't like Massie... You know if someone heard you, you would be in HUGE trouble!" she said hopping on a stool next to me.

"Im well aware... Now you have to swear you won't tell anyone... Especially Massie!" I said grabbing one of her hands.

She pulled her hand back," Yeah, I swear! Now your kinda creeping me out... I've gotta go. See ya later."

"Bye..." I slightly waved.

Kaitlyn was my only friend that I didn't have to be a stuck up rich kid around, she was really chill.

"Excuse me!" I felt someone tug on my shirt.

I looked down and saw a little kid," Who let you in? Now go away!"

"Well EXCUSE ME! Mr. grouchy pants... What's your problem? I was just looking for Ross lynch. I'm supposed to be his daughter in this movie, but whatever!" she said starting to walk away.

I grabbed her and put her on the stool next to me," I'm Ross. And sorry about that, I'm just kind of nervous... And what your name?"

"How do you not know who I am?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I don't normally recognize little kids..." I trailed off.

"I'm Elise Woods! And you better be nice to me, I'm the director's daughter!" she said with a smile on her face.

I now know to be nice to her, cause if I don't, I could lose this role.

"So.. What's your character's name?" I ask her.

"Olivia Reese aka Liam Reese's daughter! Duhhhh" she laughed.

I laughed with her. She was the cutest little kid ever.

"Hey Elise" I started to say before she cut me off.

"Call me Ellie! That's what my friends call me!" she says.

"Okay, Ellie. Have you met Laura Marano yet? She plays Emily Davis!" I tell her.

"No I haven't! I have really wanted to though! I helped my dad pick her because I thought you and her would look good together in the movie!" she says.

So that's how she got picked...

"Come on then, I will take you to meet her!" I say as she hops on my back.

I walk her over to where Laura is.

"Hey Laura! " I said.

She looked up from her phone," Hey Ross! Um... Who do you have with you?"

"This is Elise, well Ellie. She's the director's daughter! And she plays my daughter in the movie! " I tell her.

"You have a daughter in the movie?" Laura asked.

" Apparently!" I said laughing.

Ellie hopped off my back and walked to Laura.

"Nice to meet you!" Ellie said sticking out her hand.

"Same to you!" Laura said shaking her hand.

LAURA'S POV

Little Ellie is so cute! She has the cutest outfit on. Green sandals, khaki shorts, a navy blue shirt, and a brownish woven jacket on. Her hair came down to her shoulders with a wavy look to it.

" So what's your character's name Ellie?" I asked her.

" Olivia Reese!" she said with confidence.

"Sounds very pretty!" I reply to her.

She is just about to speak again when someone makes an announcement.

"Elise Woods and Ross Lynch to stage 3!" the announcement said.

Ross took Ellie by the hand." See ya later Laura!"

As they walked away holding hands they looked like a little father and daughter.


	5. Chapter 4

ROSS'S POV

Ellie and me started walking down the hallway to get to stage 3 where we were needed.

"Rossy? Wait, can I call you that?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah of course! I don't mind." I smiled looking at her.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 17. How old are you?" I laughed.

" I'm 8, sadly." she frowned.

"Why is being 8 a bad thing? I loved being your age!" I said squeezing her hand.

"I don't know. I just feel like everyone treats me like a little kid all the time!" she says.

"Well no offense Ellie, but you are a little kid." I said picking her up to carry her.

She looked me straight in the eyes," But what if I don't want to be a little kid, what if I want to be something more?"

Right before I answered someone opened stage 3 door and pulled us in.

We walked in and the place was amazing! It was supposed to be our home I guess? Well apartment by what it looks like from here.

I was still carrying Ellie when we started walking towards the set.

"Perfect! I love it! Great Father daughter moment! Elise I'm glad your bonding with Ross already!" a man said.

"Thanks Daddy!" she said loud.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Yeah my dad is right there!" she said pointing to him.

"Alright kids. You know what to do! Get in place." her father spoke.

Elise's character Olivia was supposed to be 8. My character Liam was 20.

Elise was given a backpack that was her prop for this scene. We walked behind a door in the set that was meant to be our houses door.

"Action!" we heard her dad yell.

Elise pushed open the door. We both walked onto the set and we started our lines.

"Daddy, can we please go to the park? I don't have that much homework!" she said throwing her backpack on the couch.

I looked over at her," No, Olivia! You know the rules."

"But I want to play BEFORE dinner! Can we at least changed something around?!" she asked.

"No Olivia. Now go to your room to do your homework!" I told her.

"But daddy please! Just this one time?" she pleaded.

"OLIVIA! Did you not hear me? I said go to your room!" I yelled at her.

She started crying, well fake crying. She grabbed her backpack and ran up the stairs.

" I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

I slumped down on the couch and "turned" the TV on.

I let out a big sigh," What am I gonna do with her?"

"CUT!" I heard Ellie's dad yell.

Next thing you know Ellie came running down the stairs and jumped into my arms. Good thing I was already standing.

"You did great Ellie!" I said spinning her around.

"Thanks, so did you Rossy!" she laughed.

I sat her down. Soon thereafter an announcement came over a loud speaker.

"Ross Lynch and Elise Woods to stage 5!"

She hopped on my back and we headed across the hall to stage 5.

When we got there I opened the door to find what would be Olivia's room.

She ran and sat at the desk and pretended to do homework. They then told me to go behind the door.

"Action!" they yelled.

I walked into Olivia's room.

"Go away!" Ellie yelled.

I say on Olivia's bed. "Before I do I just came in here to say that if you want dinner come on."

She turned around to look at me," What's for dinner?"

"Well there's nothing here so we are going to the diner!" I said hopping up.

"Yay! I love the diner! Could we get desert too?" she asked excitedly.

"Maybe, it depends. How much homework do you have left?" I asks her.

"Nothing! I finished!" she said with a big smile.

"Now see how hard work pays off?" I said with a smirk.

"So do I get desert or not?" she asks.

"I don't know, maybe. It just depends who gets downstairs first!" I said and then we raced out the door.

"CUT!" they yelled.

The director of this stage walked over," Alright, you two head to stage 6. It's your last scene of the day."

"Yes sir!" I said picking up Elise.

I carried her to stage 6. When I opened the door and looked to the stage I saw Laura.

"You like her don't you?" Ellie asked me.

I snapped out of some sort of daze," What would make you think that?"

"Well you keep staring at her, you blush all the time around her, and you embarrass yourself! What more proof could I need?" she asked.

"Well I do. Okay? But you can't tell anyone! Not even her!" I said looking her in the eyes.

"Okay, okay. I promise." she said holding her hands up.

"ROSS! ELLIE! " Laura yelled from the stage.

I turned around to face Laura and I blushed.

"Ross, your blushing!" Ellie whispered in my ear.

"Oh gosh..." I sighed putting my free hand over my face.


End file.
